The present invention relates to a card-operated lock, and in particular to a lock using a card with embossed letters matching with corresponding letters on letter profiles for lowering side levers and consequently for disengaging the letter profiles from their retaining plates to open the lock. This invention is designed to prevent opening of a lock without the designated card.
Today women who used to take care of homes are employed outside the home, and hence often nobody is at home during office hours. This then has become a good time for thefts. Such a burglary or theft not only causes loss of property but psychological injury to the victims can occur also. Such theft is mainly caused by the lack of reliable locks, and the fact that conventional locks can usually be opened by common tools. Therefore, home security is a primary concern. The lack of basic theft-proof facilities has become a public problem.
In view of the above problem, the Inventor has created a card-operated lock to provide a reliable lock which can not be opened by any tool other than the designated card.